Sasha And the Chocolate Factory
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Sasha Lea Valli has won the sixth Golden Ticket. She's sixteen and she is well annoyed at most of the other kids for their brattiness. So what will happen with Sasha joining the kids in the factory? Rated K for mild language.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! It's jazzykid1 here with a new story! I've been getting annoyed at the four kids in the original story, although they got their comeuppance. So I've decided to send out a story with another Golden Ticket, with a tough girl that can say what I want to say to them. But she does have an insecure side too. I hope she isn't a Mary Sue. (This is based on the 2005 movie.)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Sasha.**

**So, with that said, welcome to the story...**

Sasha and the Chocolate Factory

_The Fourth Golden Ticket Has Been Found! _the headlines screamed. I didn't really care. I had my Golden Ticket and the press didn't find me. My life is perfect at the moment. They think there was only five tickets, so obviously it's the fifth one that has been found, really. But there's still one out there. One chance for a lucky trip to the Wonka chocolate factory. I don't like chocolate that much, but the first Wonka bar I ever had was magic. It's not as amazing now, of course, but I still love the taste.

My mom came into the room at that moment. "Sasha, honey," she said "I've booked the flights for you. Sure you want to go alone?"

I smiled. "Sure, Mom. Don't worry, I'm sixteen. And I've booked the hotel room for a week. I do get to go sightseeing after the factory, right?"

"Yes." Mom told me. "Of course. I always forget how grown up you're getting. Now, have you got the Ticket safe?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And you've packed?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And you know the process at the airport, right?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And above all, _stick with the group while you're in the factory. _It must be a huge place and then there's karma."

"Mom, Mom." I said, sighing. "I know what it's like. And I think I can deal with it. There are like four kids already. Don't worry, I'll stick with the group. I'm terrified of getting lost in the factory!"

**Yay! My first multi-chapter fic! The chapters will probably be quite short, but don't worry, I'll try to update at least once a week. In the meantime, R&R! Sasha will verbally beat me up if I don't get any reviews, and I hate it when she does that. Please...I'll give you chocolate instead of cookies **imaginary**. Until next time, jazzykid1 xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Factory!

**I'm already updating due to two reviews. Thank you guys! So here's the first proper chapter! Hope you still like Sasha!**

I was a huge fan of Wonka confectionery when the Golden Tickets news came out. I lived in a huge city in Romania, where everyone spoke English, and no one would know if someone got a ticket there. And I was actually the second to get a Golden ticket. No, not that little brat, Veruca Salt. Me, Sasha Lea Valli. It was a lucky break for me. Plus the press didn't realize it and I was left alone. I was sixteen at the time, and I was happy to go to the factory in England alone.

I knew of all the other winners from the news: Augustus Gloop, the enormous boy for a start. Veruca Salt, the spoilt brat. Violet...whatever her last name is... the competitive vain girl. Mike Teevee, the video game addict. And the only kid that appeared to be nice, Charlie Bucket. I knew I was the eldest there. Mike and Veruca were about nine, Charlie seemed younger, Violet was more like twelve, and Augustus was probably in the middle of those ages, ten or eleven. I was the only winner going alone. Before the time, I heard Veruca complain that she wanted to go in and tell her father to make time go faster, Violet's mother reminding her of the special prize, and Charlie quietly asking a question. I stood next to Veruca and her father.

Then the gates opened. "Come forward." a voice ordered. It was a little ominous.

When the gates closed, the voice went on to welcome us. "And who am I?" it asked. Stupid question. If it was a worker, there would be no big deal. Has to be the mastermind himself. "Well..."

And with that, a group of puppets appeared and started singing a REALLY annoying song which answered the question, as well as calling him "the amazing chocolatier" (is that even a word?) "modest, clever and so smart", "the genius who just can't be beat" and even "the best darn guy who ever lived"! Wow, is Mr Wonka superhuman or something, I wondered sarcastically. A velvet chair appeared with WW on it, but no one was there.

Then there were fireworks, and the puppets started melting. It was a horror movie scene. Suddenly, I heard clapping next to me, and I turned. Someone else was standing there, wearing a top hat, in Technicolour clothes.

"Wasn't that just magnificent?" he gushed. "I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part but then that finale...wow!" He now stood in front of the group.

"Who are _you_?" Violet asked. Well, who else would it be. Same voice that I had heard, introducing the silly little puppet song. And I was right.

Mr Wonka stood in front of us awkwardly. "Good morning starshine!" he said randomly. "The earth says hello!" Then he got out some cue cards and said the boring things, like welcome and who he was. When he said his name, Veruca interrupted.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" she asked, pointing at the WW chair.

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now could I, little girl?" Mr Wonka pointed out.

And then we all walked into the factory. He didn't even bother to learn our names. "Can't imagine how it would matter." he explained when Augustus questioned this.

Violet refused to let that go, though. She suddenly lunged forward and got his attention. He looked at her, shocked. She stepped back, chewing a wad of gum, and said "Mr Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde."

"Oh..." Mr Wonka said, "I don't care."

"Well, you should care." Violet answered, "Because I'm the girl who's gonna win the special prize at the end."

"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key."

Veruca was next. She stepped out in front of him and said politely "I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir." She smiled.

"I always thought a veruca was a type of wart." Mr Wonka chuckled.

Augustus too, introduced himself, and Mr Wonka gave up and decided to meet the other three ticket winners before they introduced themselves anyway.

He looked at Mike first. "You. You're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." he looked at Charlie. "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you." Then he deigned to notice me. "And you are?"

"Sasha." I replied. "Why didn't you want to know us?"

Good. I had made it awkward for him. He moved on. "And the rest of you must be their....p...."

"Parents." Mr Salt said.

"Yeah." Mr Wonka said. "Moms and dads." he spaced out for a moment and then led us down the passage.

Veruca and Violet, at the front, looked at each other.

"Let's be friends." said Veruca with a fake smile.

"Best friends." Violet mirrored her expression. They even linked arms.

Further back, Augustus pretended to offer Charlie some of the chocolate he was stuffing his face with. When Charlie accepted, Augustus said "Then you should've brought some."

At that point I couldn't stand him, especially when Charlie didn't say anything back. I turned around and glared at Augustus. "And you should've done the Forty Hour Famine starting from today!" I snapped. "You're so fat, it would be a miracle if you've actually ever offered another kid chocolate." Augustus looked shocked at my outburst, while Charlie looked amused.

I was glad I'd stuck up for the only nice kid, but he didn't seem like he had much backbone. But still, that made me feel protective of him, something unusual for me. I can stick up for myself okay, but I rarely feel like I want to protect someone else.


	3. Chapter 2: The Chocolate Room

The first room we saw in the factory was the Chocolate Room, which ironically had more other candy than just boring old chocolate. It was basically a field with trees made completely out of candy. And there was a river of chocolate, with a chocolate waterfall. We were given a chance to sample some of the candy. I loved some of the things. I was over by a bush when I heard Violet talking. She had taken out the gum she was chewing and had stuck it behind her ear (Yuck!). Charlie had asked her "Why hold on to it? Why not start a new piece?"

Violet was now saying in her loud voice "Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser, like you."

Ouch. "Violet, can I have a word with you?" I called out. I didn't give her time to reply. I went over and pulled her under a deserted candy tree.

"Let me go!" Violet snapped.

"One thing first." I snapped right back. "Next time you want to see a _real _loser, look in the mirror, 'kay?"

"I'll have you know I'm the world record holder in chewing gum!" Violet told me.

"That's disgusting!" I exclaimed. "You're actually proud of that?"

Violet snorted and ran off. That's when I realized Mr Wonka had just walked past when I said that to Violet. Damn damn damn. I was hoping no one would hear that. Although I think Charlie knew what I was doing. He gave me a quick smile.

That was when Veruca called out that there were little people in the room. Mr Wonka explained that they were called Oompa Loompas. Mike's dad said there was no such thing, and I would've thought the same.

"Um." I began. "Where exactly did they come from?" I asked.

"Direct from Loompaland." I didn't press the subject further after that, cause I think I was way out of my depth. Mr Teevee added that he taught geography and there was no such place as Loompaland, but that comment was evaded.

The Chocolate Room. The scene of the first demise. Augustus was being greedy and tried to drink from this river of chocolate. As a result, he fell in, drowning, and eventually was sucked up a pipe. He got stuck halfway, though.

That's when Charlie noticed something. "Look! The Oompa-Loompas!" They were running up to a bridge.

"Weird." I remarked.

"What are they doing?" Veruca asked.

Mr Wonka grinned. "Well, I believe they're gonna treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course, they haven't had a fresh audience in many moons."

They all began singing. I didn't catch the whole song. Something about Augustus Gloop being greedy, and the time being ripe "to send him shooting up the pipe" (at which point Augustus shot the whole way up) and that he wouldn't be harmed, but altered. And he would be turned into"a lucious bit of fudge".

"It all seems rather rehearsed." remarked Mr Salt.

"I bet they knew it was gonna happen." Mike muttered darkly.

Augustus' mother was alarmed, of course, especially after the song, and in the end, an Oompa-Loompa took her up to the fudge room, where the pipe went to, to find Augustus.

And all of us left were full of questions.

"Why would Augustus' name already be in the song?" Charlie asked.

"Improvisation is a parlour trick. Anyone can do it. One of you, say something. Anything." I had a great one, but typically Violet got in first.

"Chewing gum."

"_Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." _recited Mr Wonka. "See? Exactly the same."

"So true." I said under my breath, eyeballing Violet, who glared at me. Don't get me wrong, I like gum sometimes. But Violet's chewing puts me off.

"No it isn't." argued Mike.

"You really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying." Mr Wonka answered.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invention Room

**A/N: Here's my new chapter! I am aware of the fact that Sasha hasn't been a very three-dimensional character. She does get a bit more real near the end, but to keep people reading, I'm diverting a bit more from the movie.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Sasha.**

We went by boat on the river to get to the next room. When the rowing Oompa-Loompa's started laughing it was kind of unnerving, but it was just from being hyper on chocolate, according to our host.

"All aboard!' called Mr Wonka. Most of the other kids pushed in front of everyone else. I ended up near the back, quite near Charlie, actually. That, I thought, was a really good thing, because at least it wasn't near Violet and her chewing gum, who I had already had enough of.

Mr Wonka started making a speech for the _second _time about the waterfall, word for word. He had said it before, when we entered the Chocolate Room. "You know, no other factory in the world-"

"You already said that." Veruca snapped. Well, she could have put it more politely, but it made me giggle. Veruca looked at me and suddenly gave an unexpected real smile. It made me like her more than the other children. I already disliked Augustus and hated Violet. Mike didn't say much, so I couldn't think about him. And although I initially disliked Veruca, I think if I tried to get under her spoilt-brat exterior, she might seem quite nice.

There was a pause before Mr Wonka suddenly said "You're all quite short, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. We're children." Violet said.

I grinned. "Hey, Violet. You're not really a child, are you?"

"I'm only eleven." she glared back. "Like I was saying, we're supposed to be short at this age."

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." Mr Wonka answered her.

"You were once." Mike told him.

"Was not!" Mr Wonka argued childishly. "Know why? Cause I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. They could never reach."

Again, ouch. And again, I couldn't shut up. "Well, the population is getting shorter again, after getting taller for so long. Maybe top hats will be in fashion for short people." Wow, I really have the 'can't shut up' gene. And it's not like my remark was mature, either. I felt SO annoyed at myself for saying that. I quickly amended "What I mean is, that they look cool on anyone now. Maybe they'll just be more accessible for short-armed people in the future."

"Do you remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie added to my comment.

"Oh, boy do I!" sighed Mr Wonka, spacing out again.

I took this opportunity to begin a conversation with Charlie. I learnt that he was actually nine years old, and he had won the Golden Ticket as a fluke after finding some money in the gutter. His family wasn't that well off, but they managed to be a happy family most of the time. I began to like Charlie more. He might have been shy and unable to stick up for himself, but he seemed sweet.

Then we went into a tunnel, and a crazy log flume-type ride began right on the beautiful boat. We passed a lot of things, but we at last came to a place called the Invention Room.

In this, we were shown some weird-in-a-good-way inventions. Toffee that made hair grow that was currently too strong, as shown by an Oompa-Loompa with hair all over. I liked the idea, but I don't like toffee, so I probably would stick with hair extensions when I start losing hair, if I do.

We found out about "Everlasting Gobstoppers" but that seems a pretty hard thing to test. The Gobstopper will never be able to be known to the world, unless a time for it to start getting smaller will come. I managed not to say as much, though.

The Invention Room was the scene of the second demise. Mr Wonka showed us chewing gum that was a simulation of a three-course dinner.

"Wow! Amazing!" I gasped.

"It sounds great." said Charlie's...grandfather, I assumed.

"It sounds weird." Veruca said decidedly.

"Sounds like my kind of gum." Violet said thoughtfully. She took out her original gum and stuck it back behind her ear, taking the other gum.

"I'd rather you didn't," Mr Wonka protested "There's still one or two things_"

"I'm the world record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of _anything_." Violet said scornfully. She began chewing the gum.

"How is it, honey?" Her mom asked.

"It's amazing!" gasped Violet. "Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!"

"Yeah, spit it out." Mr Wonka said.

Charlie's grandfather spoke. "Young lady, I think you'd better-"

"It's changing!" Violet interrupted. "Roast beef and baked potato! With crispy skin and butter!"

"Keep chewing, kiddo! My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing-gum meal!" Violet's mother said proudly. I felt a little sorry for Violet then. It sounded like her mom was pretty irresponsible. But what's wrong with this gum anyway, I wondered. It seemed okay.

"Yeah." Mr Wonka said. "I'm just a little concerned about the-"

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" gasped Violet.

"That part."

Veruca stared at Violet suddenly. "What's happening to her nose?"

"It's turning blue." observed Mr Salt.

We all looked. A spot on the middle of Violet's nose matched her name. It's violet. And the colour was spreading.

I immediately worried about the girl, even though I detested her. "Violet, quick, stop chewing! It's making your skin change colour! Who knows what else it could be doing." I said urgently.

"Why should I believe you?" Violet challenged. "I know you hate me."

"But Violet-"

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Violet's mom interrupted anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, touching her nose, taking her mom more seriously than me. The colour spread to her forehead.

"Violet, you're turning _violet_!" screamed Ms Beauregarde. She glared at Mr Wonka. "What's _happening?" _she yelled.

"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right, cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert." Mr Wonka explained nervously. "It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry..." He ducked down behind the gum machine.

The colour was spreading rapidly now. Violet's face, her hand, even her hair was indigo.

"Mother," she asked, "What's happening to me?" We all backed away. I'm actually sympathetic. Violet might be a complete bitch, but I didn't think she deserved this.

The colour even showed through her blue jumpsuit. And then she started blowing up, like she was a balloon.

"Like a blueberry." whispered Charlie. And in ten seconds, the originally slim gum-chewer was ten times the size Augustus Gloop was. And she kept growing.

"I've tried it on like twenty Oompa-Loompas and each one ended up as a blueberry." Violet's mom jumped. None of us had noticed Mr Wonka was back with us.

"It's just weird." He smirked a bit.

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter!" cried Ms Beauregarde. "How is she supposed to compete?"

I couldn't be quiet with that. "With all due respect," I said to her, "But your daughter could be seriously hurt for the rest of her life and competing is all you can think about?"

"You could put her in a county fair." Veruca added, smirking.

Suddenly a riff music played. It sounded like...Sixties disco rock. A group of Oompa Loompas appeared. Sounded like they liked the same decade of music as me. "_Yeah, yeah_." they sang. It looked like Violet was going to get a song too. And I would listen to the lyrics this time.

"_Listen close, listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde" _the song began.

The Oompa Loompas turned to the left and slowly swept their left arm down. Then they turned to the right and did the same thing.

They kept dancing throughout the song.

I softly sang along to the last chorus. "_Chewing, chewing all day long, chewing, chewing all day long, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long."_

After the song ended Mr Wonka spoke to one Oompa Loompa. "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the Juicing Room at once." The Oompa Loompa signalled 'okay'.

"The Juicing Room?" cried Violet's mom. "What are they gonna do to her there?"

"They're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple-we have to squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." explained Mr Wonka.

Ms Beauregarde ran after her daughter, who was calling her anyway. To tell the truth, I was starting to like Mr Wonka. He was kind of crazy, forget that, completely crazy, but he was likeable. To me, at least.


	5. Chapter 4: Veruca's Fall

As we left the room, I decided to try for a conversation with Veruca. "Um, hey, Veruca." I said, practically nervously.

"Hey." she said coolly. "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to say that I like your hair." I thought this might butter her up a bit and it was true too. Veruca's hair was in beautiful shining chestnut ringlets.

It worked, as Veruca began to give a tiny smile. By the time we were outside the inventing room, I could tell that she liked me, and I knew that if she stayed as natural as she was acting at that moment, she could be very likeable.

Everyone went back along another passage.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked Mr Wonka.

"No, yes, I don't know. But that's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's disgusting!"

"Exactly what I told Violet." I muttered.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike asked, rolling his square eyes. Another evasion met this question.

We went into the Nut Room. The scene of the third demise. Mr Salt remarked that he was also in the nut business-you know, shelling hazelnuts. He tried to give Mr Wonka his business card, but he just threw it over his shoulder. I had to stifle my giggles when that happened.

We looked over and found that there were squirrels doing the shelling. They tested it first. If it was a bad nut, they threw it down the chute in the middle of the room.

Veruca liked the squirrels. "Daddy, I want a squirrel." she told Mr Salt. "Get me one of those squirrels. I want one."

"Damn it." I muttered. Should've known her earlier behaviour was too good to be true.

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvellous pets." her father answered.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets, and three canaries and green parrot, and a turtle, and a silly old hamster!" Veruca said without drawing breath. "I _want _a squirrel!" And Mr Salt said he'd get one for her. But Veruca wouldn't have any squirrel, oh no. She wanted one of Mr Wonka's squirrels. But no, they weren't for sale and she couldn't have one. Mr Wonka said as much, although the spoilt girl put on a dazzling (but very fake) smile to get what she wanted.

I decided to step in. "Veruca, have you really got everything you wanted all your life? Please, go without this one thing!" Yes, I managed to be a bit tactful at last!

"But I want one!" Veruca snapped.

I gave up any attempt at tact. "Don't be such a brat! If you said please at least, you might get what you want more often!" Mr Salt glared at me for yelling at his precious daughter.

"Daddy!" Veruca demanded.

Then Mr Wonka said in a perfect Mr Salt imitation "I'm sorry darling, Mr Wonka's being unreasonable."

Veruca wasn't giving up, though. She looked at her father and said "If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself."

She went through to the squirrels, looked around, and zeroed in on one. She began to smile.

"I'll have you!" she said brightly, but before she could touch it, every squirrel jumped up and pinned Veruca down. She started struggling and screaming.

"Daddy, I want them to stop!" she yelled.

"They're not going to stop!" I yelled back. "What are we supposed to do?"

And then one squirrel, the chosen squirrel, tested Veruca. It turned out she was a bad nut. So they dragged her along and threw her down the chute. Which led to the incinerator.

"_Aaahhhh"_

A group of Oompa-Loompas appeared and began singing as Mr Salt went down to find out what had happened to his daughter. This song was about Veruca falling down the chute and meeting 'a rather different set of friends" and who spoilt Veruca and it was "dear old Mom and loving Dad".

At the end of the song, on the last syllable, which was "Dad", a squirrel jumped up and pushed Mr Salt down the chute too. And that was the end of them for the tour. Apart from me, the only ones left were Charlie and Mike. Considering, the outlook was good for Charlie. And I was rooting for him getting the special prize all the way. Mike wasn't special prize material, I could tell. And I think Charlie is nicer than me anyway. Not that I wouldn't want the special prize, but come on, admit it, I'm not that likeable. But I'm not trying to win a softie contest.


	6. Chapter 5: Mike TV

**Hey! I'm leaving for Melbourne tomorrow, so I'm updating before I leave! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Sasha.**

**Jazzykid1 xxx**

Next we went on a thing that looked like a glass elevator, but we could go any way on it, not just up and down. It was a freaky but somehow beautiful ride. I've always hated rollercoasters, so obviously I tried not to look as we sped past the rooms, but I still heard the others talking, and I couldn't help seeing some of the things at the times when I dared to open my eyes.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Mike asked. I could just picture him rolling his eyes. He was that kind of kid anyway.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point." Charlie told him quietly. "That's why it's candy."

"It's stupid!" Mike snapped. Then he chose the place we went to. He pressed a button that said "Television Room". The scene of the fourth demise.

Mike is such a typical tech addict. Seriously, Charlie is the only nice kid that got a Golden Ticket. Augustus was a human eating machine, Violet was a bitch, Veruca was a brat, and Mike-well, he just argued too much.

When we got to the room, we had to put on dark glasses, because the light in the room could burn our eyeballs. And it would be more serious than just blinding us. Well, that's what I could gather.

"So why is there a television room in a chocolate factory?" I asked.

Mr Wonka explained a new invention-Television Chocolate. Basically, a bar of chocolate could be put onto the TV just like a picture, and it would be able to be taken out of the TV and actually eaten. Pretty confusing, I thought.

Mike again argued with this. "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the energy used to teleport matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"MUMBLER!" yelled Mr Wonka, making me jump. "Seriously, I can't understand a single word you're saying." And with that, some Oompa-Loompas brought in a giant chocolate bar, a button was pressed, and the chocolate disappeared, and a smaller version appeared on the screen.

"Take it." This was directed at Mike, who rolled his eyes yet again through the glasses.

"It's just a picture on the screen."

"Scaredy cat." said Mr Wonka. He turned to Charlie. "You take it. Go on, just reach out and grab it" Charlie slowly put his hand-right through the television! I squealed. He came out with the bar in hand, and demonstrated that it was a real chocolate bar, it had just gotten smaller.

This interested all of us, and Mike started asking Mr Wonka if anything could be sent that way. "What about people?"

"Why would I want to send people?"  
"Don't you realize what you've invented?" Mike exclaimed. "It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world and all you think about is chocolate."

_I _rolled my eyes then. "Um, Mike, you've forgotten about objects on TV being shrunk."

Mr Teevee talked over me. "Calm down, Mike, I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about."

"No he doesn't!" snapped Mike. "He has no idea! You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot! But I'm not." And to prove it, he ran to one side of the room and got himself teleported to the TV, super small, of course. We had to check a couple of channels before we found him, and suddenly, some music began playing. Eighties rock.

"_The most important thing, that we've ever learned..." _Another Oompa Loompa song. Mike definitely was one of the bratty kids. Right now, the boy in question was freaking out, running around the screen, terrified. The song that was playing wasn't especially catchy, but it caught my attention and held it. Either that or the Oompa-Loompa's rock costumes were keeping my attention... the channel changed to the newsreader Oompa Loompa, who practically squashed Mike with his papers. _"...it serves him right."_ he sang, finishing the song.

"Help me! Help me!" a little mousey squeak called out of the TV. That was Mike, now? His father reached in and pulled out the tiny boy.

"He's completely unharmed." Mr Wonka noted.

"Unharmed?!" gasped Mike's father. "What are you talking about?"

"Put me back in the other way!" squeaked Mike.

"There is no other way." Mr Wonka told him. "It's tele_vision, _not tele_phone_." He added that the only way to get Mike back to the right height was to put him on the taffy puller.

"The taffy puller?" repeated Mr Teevee.

"Hey, that was my idea!" Mr Wonka said. "Boy, is he gonna be skinny. Taffy…puller...yeah." I've finally figured out why he acts so weird, like saying that just now. I think he acts the way he does because he enjoys messing with our minds. I like to do that too, but not to the extreme he does.

Mr Wonka then told an Oompa Loompa to take Mr Teevee and his "....little boy" to the taffy puller, so they could stretch Mike out. So then there was just three of us left. Me, Charlie, and his grandfather. I was now beginning to feel quite scared of Mr Wonka-or was it the factory? I felt like I was floundering like Augustus, being rolled around like Violet, falling down a chute like Veruca, running along the TV screen like Mike. If that type of thing had happened to them, what could happen to me and Charlie? But then again, I reflected, Charlie seemed like a nice kid. He probably wouldn't do anything like the other kids did. But I feel scared. Maybe it's the other kids, maybe...like I said, I liked Mr Wonka. But he was really crazy, and I was also scared of him, in a sense.


	7. Chapter 6: Charlie's Refusal

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! So here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sasha.**

After Mike and his father left, Mr Wonka asked how many children were left. I quietly spoke up. "Um...there's only me and Charlie left."

"You mean you're the only two?" repeated Mr Wonka. "What happened to the others?" Had he completely forgotten the last hour, I silently questioned. Then he turned to me. "...Sasha, right? How old are you?"

I scowled a bit. I don't like being asked that. "Nearly seventeen, why?"

"Okay." He then turned to Charlie. "Charlie, that means you've won! Now there's so much to do and so little time, but luckily we have a great glass elevator to s-" He smashed right into the elevator. "...speed things along."

We all took off our glasses for the last room, and got into the elevator. I thought that I would leave, but apparently, even though I hadn't won, I was allowed to come along.

Just before getting into the elevator, I asked Mr Wonka "Why did you need to know how old I was?"

"Because the child who won had to be under thirteen." he answered. "Sorry, but that's how it goes." Strangely enough, I didn't feel resentful or jealous of Charlie. Maybe it was because I had a much nicer time than the other four kids. Besides, I liked Charlie. We had had a few conversations, and were nearly friends now.

When we got into the elevator, Mr Wonka pressed the button that said "Up and Out".

"But it's made of glass!" Charlie's grandfather protested. "It'll smash into a million pieces!"

Mr Wonka just laughed manically. I was even more freaked out than when Violet's transformation happened. And that was freaky. But we broke out of the factory, and the elevator was still intact. We were overlooking the factory as the other children went home.

Augustus was covered in melted chocolate, and a little thinner than he was before. He walked alongside his mother, licking the chocolate off his fingers. Ms Gloop said something, and Augustus answered, but I couldn't hear.

Violet and her mother walked out, Violet turning somersaults the whole way. She was no longer a huge blueberry, but the colour hadn't faded one bit. She stopped in an acrobat's position, and said something, before leaving.

Veruca and Mr Salt were both covered in litter, which is exactly what the Oompa-Loompas had predicted. "_These are Veruca's new found friends, that she will meet as she descends" _was what they said, I think. I saw Veruca point up at us and say something to her father. He said something back. Veruca scowled and said something else. Her father gave her a look. Sounds like she at last didn't get the promise of something she wanted.

Mike was as tall and thin as a piece of paper. But he was no longer tiny, just flat. Too bad, but then again, too bad he got sent by television, too bad Violet snatched the gum, too bad Veruca wanted a squirrel, too bad Augustus fell into the chocolate river.

"Where do you live?" Mr Wonka asked Charlie, who pointed.

"Right over there, that little house." And with that, the elevator crashed into the roof of the house. There were five adults there, the three elderly ones in a bed. I guessed they were Charlie's other grandparents. The other two adults (Charlie's parents, I'm guessing) were working.

"I think there's someone at the door." One of the women in the bed remarked.

"Hi, Mom!" Charlie yelled, waving. The elevator doors opened. For once in my life, I felt shy, and didn't step out.

Charlie's grandfather (that actually came to the factory) introduced Mr Wonka, and said "He says Charlie's won something."

"And who is she?" asked one of Charlie's parents, referring to me.

I stepped out of the elevator, my shyness draining, and I said "I'm Sasha. I was at the factory. I'm just tagging along. I'll leave now."

"You don't have to leave." Charlie said. The others in the house paused but said it was okay. After all, I had shared the experience in the factory.

It turned out the special prize was....becoming the heir to the factory! And living there while learning to run it. That was what the Golden Tickets were for. Amazing, but...

"So are you ready to leave all this behind and come and live with me at the factory?" Mr Wonka asked Charlie.

"Sure. Of course. As well as my family can come too." Charlie asked.

"Oh, my dear boy, of course they can't!" Mr Wonka exclaimed. "You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like a dead old goose. No offence." he added to the family.

"None taken, jerk." muttered one of the grandparents in the bed.

"So if I go with you to the factory, I'll never see my family again?" Charlie said.

"Yes."

"Then I won't go. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world." Charlie said, quietly but firmly.

"And in case I'm an alternative, I wouldn't either." I added quickly.

Mr Wonka paused. "That's weird." He got back into the elevator and disappeared back the way he came. "Bye."

"Things are going to get much better." said one of Charlie's grandmothers-the one who had announced on our arrival that she thought someone was at the door.

"I guess that's my cue to go back to my hotel room." I sighed. "Bye." I headed for the door.

"Wait a moment, Sasha." I turned around to see Charlie had spoken. "Just one thing. Thank you for sticking up for me today. It really meant a lot. I'm not good at it myself."

"Well..." I began "I-wait a second! You were great when Mike said everything at the factory was pointless."

"That was different." Charlie said. "Not for me. It was for candy, stuff like that."

"Well, goodbye." I answered quietly.

And this time I did leave.


	8. Chapter 7: The Deal With Family

**A/N: Yes, the ending isn't here yet! One chapter to go after this one, maybe an epilogue, and then _Sasha and the Chocolate Factory _will be finished! I already have another idea for a story. Now...on with the chapter!**

I still had another five days to go before I went back to Romania. Within the first three days, some new Wonka bars started coming out. Interestingly enough, even though I had begun to dislike the guy, I had decided I'd still eat his bars. Just cause I disliked his view on family ties didn't mean his chocolate wasn't the best damn chocolate I'd ever had. But the new bar was strange. It was bitter. And not in a good way. I hated it!

I immediately made a call to Charlie's home. "Do you think it was something to do with you refusing his offer?"

"Definitely." Charlie replied. "But I'm still not going to accept it. I won't leave my family."

"I wouldn't either." I admitted. "But maybe we should do something about it."

"Like what?" Charlie asked. "I don't think anyone could get through about anything to him, Sash. He's too far gone."

"Okay, it may be hard." I said. "But I love a challenge."

Charlie had set up this thing when he cleaned shoes on this particular street. I was there at one point, the next day. Charlie had said he'd talk to me when he was done. At the moment, he was cleaning the shoes of someone reading the paper.

"Pity about that chocolate guy....Wendell...Walter..." The newspaper reader said.

"Wonka." Charlie corrected.

"That's the one. Says here his new candies aren't selling very well. But maybe it's just karma. Maybe he deserves it."

Charlie voiced his agreement.

"Oh really?" said the reader. "You ever met him?"  
"I did." Charlie confirmed. "I thought he was great at first-"

"I was there too, and I thought the same." I chimed in.

"Sasha!"

"Hey, I'm just joining the conversation, Charlie."

"Well, don't interrupt me." Charlie snapped, not too mad, though. "As I was saying, I thought he was great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice." He paused before adding "He also has a funny haircut."

Mr Wonka put down the paper. "I do not!" Yes, Charlie had been talking to the man himself, and he didn't even seem shocked.

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked, annoyed.

"I don't feel so great. What makes you feel better when you feel terrible?"

"My family." Charlie answered on cue.

Mr Wonka at last deigned to notice me, grimacing from Charlie's answer. "And you?"

"My friends, if my family's been getting me down. My family, if my friends have been getting me down."

Mr Wonka pulled another face, even more painful than the first.

"What have you got against my family?" Charlie asked.

"It's not just your family. It's the whole idea of a family." Mr Wonka explained. Apparently he just hates anyone being bossy and telling him what to do, and that's his idea of a family.

"Usually they're just trying to protect you, because they love you." Charlie said.

"Not that my parents and my little brother aren't super annoying, but they love me, and I love them." I added. "Families are the things that first get you set up with your life. Your childhood. Ask anyone."

"Who? My father?" Mr Wonka laughed without humour. "No way. At least not by myself."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Charlie offered.

"Um." I said. "Us?"

Mr Wonka talked over me, not realizing that I was already talking. "Hey, what a good idea! Yeah. I got transporta-" He knocked right into the glass elevator, _again_. "-have to be more careful where I park this thing."

And with that, we were off. "You owe me one, Charlie." I hissed. "Why did I have to come? You're the one that was chosen, not me."

"Come on, Sash. You were there. You're the only other winner that got out of the factory without elimination."

"Fine." I muttered. There was something that made me not want to get mad at Charlie. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was his innocent look. Damn that look.

We got to the place, and it was snowing. I shivered in the cold, even wearing my coat against wintry England but followed the others up to the place.

"I think we've got the wrong house." Mr Wonka protested weakly. Charlie and I pointed at the plaque next to the door, saying_ Dr Wilbur Wonka, Dentist. _I could just see the conflict. The dentist furious with his son for dreaming of being a "chocolatier". Talking about the dangers of candy, how they could destroy teeth and create cavities.

Charlie knocked on the door. It was opened by a man with white hair and surgical gloves. "Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"No, but he's overdue." Charlie and I said at the same time. I grinned at him, as did he to me.

Inside the door, we waited to see if the father would recognize his son. Charlie suddenly nudged me, and pointed at something on the wall. It was a newspaper clipping about the amazing factory opening! In fact, there were clippings all over about the factory, and the chocolate and candies coming out of it.

At that moment, I realized there was silence in the room. Dr Wonka was staring at his son. They had recognized each other, I realized.

"All these years..." murmured Dr Wonka, "And you haven't flossed."

"Not once." Mr Wonka answered. They awkwardly embraced, and Charlie and I shared a smile.


	9. Chapter 8: Last Day in England

**A/N: Wow, the last chapter! Just an epilogue and then it's done! Just a few weeks ago I wondered if I'd ever finish this! Enjoy. jazzykid1 xxx**

Later, when we left them, we both started screaming and jumping up and down.

"If you get the offer again, will you accept?" I asked Charlie.

"Providing he'll let my family come now, yes." Charlie answered. I started screaming again.

"Is that a girly thing, screaming?" Charlie asked.

I giggled. "Wait until you're fourteen. Screaming girls like me will be surrounding you. Sixteen is when the girls don't scream so much." Charlie's face made me giggle again, and at last, he joined in.

What became of the other children? Well, I'm assuming Mike and Augustus went back to Colorado and Dusseldorf straightaway, because I never saw them personally again. Veruca was probably back in Buckinghamshire, too. But Violet? Well, she didn't go back to Atlanta straight away.

It was my last day in England. I was planning to buy souvenirs and say goodbye to Charlie before I left. I had just bought a Shrek Ogre baby for my four-year-old brother. I walked out of the shop, and a flash of indigo caught my attention. Before I knew it, I was face to face with Violet and her mother. I decided the only option was to be friendly.

I smiled awkwardly. "Violet. Ms Beauregarde. How are you?"

Shock registered on both their faces before Violet equally awkwardly returned the smile. "Fine. How are you?" she asked.

"Okay. I thought you'd gone back home by now."

"Not yet. Our flight is today."

"So's mine." I answered. "Um, are you really okay after, you know..." I meant Violet's colour.

Violet's face clouded. "No one really looks at me. And at least I'm not a blueberry any more." We started to laugh, the tension breaking.

Suddenly I noticed something. "Violet, do you not have chewing gum any more?" Violet shook her head. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Violet Beauregarde was not chewing gum!" Violet giggled. In the end, I joined the Beauregardes in a cafe, and Violet and I got our differences straightened out. I explained that I disliked her because she was so mean to Charlie and vain.

When I left, we swapped email adresses. "Keep in touch, blueberry girl." I told her. By that time, she didn't really care about references to her demise in the factory if it was friendly.

She laughed. "You too, Sasha. Bye!"

When I went to say goodbye to Charlie, I told him about Violet, and we too swapped email adresses. His family even came to see me off. I knew I'd miss everyone in England, but still, I was happy to be going home.


	10. Epilogue

**Well, here's the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do NOT own _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._**

Now I'm twenty-one, and I'm still the tough witty girl I was before, only I'm a lot wiser now. I think everyone that goes into that factory is different on coming out. I still keep in touch with Charlie and Violet, and although Augustus' situation is still unknown, Veruca is now Charlie's girlfriend. She's also e-pals with Mike and friends with Violet, and got her in touch with Mike. Charlie got me in touch with Veruca, and then she got me in touch with Mike, so now we all email each other and are friends on Facebook. Violet says she's still indigo, but she got her hair dyed back to blonde and hopes that in the future, her skin will go back to normal. I often talk to her on Facebook. Mike says he's no longer as tall and thin as he was after the factory. Not that he spends much time chatting on Facebook. He still has an addiction to violent video games. Veruca is still spoilt, but she's starting to grow out of her original attitude. She does have the naturality I saw in her at the factory, and usually displays that when chatting on Facebook.

Charlie isn't on Facebook much, but he's happier than he used to be. His life is caught up in learning to run the factory. I think he is really lucky that he doesn't have too many stalkers, living in the chocolate factory. One thing I know-Charlie will be the perfect "chocolatier" when he takes over. And one day soon, I'm planning a Golden Ticket winner reunion. In fact, I have a good idea what could happen. I better get on the computer to email Charlie, Mike, Veruca and Violet right now! I'll have to try and find Augustus on Facebook too, but even if it's just us five, I know we'll have a great time!

Life is sweet! Love Sasha xxx

**That's it! _Sasha and the Chocolate Factory _is finally finished! I can't believe it's done, but I'm glad it is. Until next time, my readers, jazzykid1 xxx.**


End file.
